The proposed project requests additional resources to complete the analyses of the survey. The projct also contemplates expanding the scope of the psychiatric epidemiologic data obtained by adding to its survey protocol three additional schedules of the DIS not previously used in Puerto Rico. The first year involves a pilot study. During this period the Spanish translation of the Structured Clinical Interview for DSM-III (SCID) will be tested for inter-rater reliability and content validity and three new schedules of the DIS will be translated and validated using SCID diagnoses as an external criterion. The methodology of the field study will be evaluated. The proposed second wave will revisit the representative sample of 1,551 subjects to assess the consistency of DIS/DSM-III diagnoses over time. Furthermore, it will involve a validation of these DIS diagnoses in a community sample by conducting a second stage study on approximately 700 subjects (positives as well as negatives) utilizing as an external criterion diagnoses obtained through the use of an independent measure, the SCID. This will permit a more precise adjustment of the prevalence rates obtained. Correlates of psychopathology will also be evaluated. The results will provide scientific data relevant to the field of psychiatric epidemiologic research. It will be of practical utility in the planning of mental health facilities and services in Puerto Rico.